Drunk
by bluefuzzyelf
Summary: This is what happens when you get a hanyou drunk...AU
1. Drunk

Drunk

Kagome and Sango were playing cards with Shippou, worrying about Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome looked at her watch. Thirteen past three. She picked up another card, sighing. Then a muffled voice came floating in the room from the hallway outside.

"Come on, Inuyasha, get up. No, don't fall back down again. Yes, I know, gravity is a harsh mistress. But we have to learn to work with her. Now come along...

It was Miroku's voice! They were back! There was the sound of a key in the door, and then it swung open, revealing Inuyasha, one arm slung over Miroku's shoulders, supporting him.

"Uh, hello. A little help?

Sango hurried to his side, and together they helped Inuyasha to the bed, Kagome watching worriedly.

"Is he okay?

"You want the truth? I have no idea." Miroku looked troubled as he helped Inuyasha sit up. "It takes a hell of a lot to get a hanyou drunk, much less plastered. They must've-No, Inuyasha, don't go to sleep. C'mon, wake up." Miroku slapped his face, and when he was satisfied Inuyasha was still awake, he turned back to Kagome and Sango. "Whatever those guys gave him, it was strong. Not much can do that. If I knew what it wasÉbut I don't, so we got to keep him up.

"Why?" Kagome bit her lip.

"So he can puke.

Sango rolled her eyes. "That's lovely.

"It's the truth. We've got to get it out of his system.

"Why would it help if you knew what it was?

"Then I would know if he has to puke or not. I've seen this guy drink a gallon of vodka and handle it easily. I only know of a few drinks that can do this to himÉInuyasha! Inuyasha! Can you tell me what you had to drink?

Inuyasha nodded, his eyes closed, his body swaying. "I had a couple of beers,É and a lotta shots.

"How many shots?

"Um, aboutÉ ten, I think.

Kagome's eyes got wide. Miroku noticed and spoke. "That's really nothing. That wouldn't do this to him. Inuyasha, what else did you have?

"This dudeÉhanded meÉ a bottle ofÉ something.

"How much of it did you drink?

Inuyasha shook his head. "DunnoÉit was full when I got itÉwhen I gave it back it was almost empty.

"What did the bottle look like?

Inuyasha shook his head and began to fall back. Miroku caught him. "No, no falling asleep. C'mon." Inuyasha didn't seem to listen and slumped against Miroku. Sango reached over a slapped Inuyasha's cheek smartly.

"Wake up.

"It tasted likeÉlemons.

"The drink?

Inuyasha nodded, eyes still closed. Miroku swore.

"What?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know what it was. Okay, Inuyasha, you gotta puke.

Inuyasha groaned. "No. I wanna sleep!

"No sleeping. Kagome, Sango, help me. Ask him questions, keep him awake.

The girls nodded.

"Hey, me and Kagome don't know what happened, Yash. Tell us what the party was like.

Inuyasha grinned. "Lotsa good music...there was this one chicÉaww, yeah. I was dancing, and she came up behind meÉ"Inuyasha started to giggle madly. "Then these guys offered me some stuffÉit smelled good, so I drank it. It was good, like lemons. Those guys were cool." Inuyasha began dropping off again. Kagome caught him this time. "No, don't fall asleep, not allowed. Hey, Yash, you like pie?

He nodded. "Cherry. Cherry pie's good." Kagome blinked worriedly as the hanyou let out a particularly unnerving giggle.

Miroku shot a sympathetic look at Kagome, which she didn't understand until Miroku spoke. "Tell us more about that girl, Yash. Was she pretty?

Inuyasha nodded, grinning. "Uh huh. She had long black hairÉand she could dance. Shakin her assÉ.little hoochie." Sango laughed, starting Inuyasha off. Suddenly, his face twisted. "UghÉgotta barf.

"Okay, Inuyasha, let's go." Miroku helped him up, Kagome opening the bathroom door for them. Inuyasha bent over the toilet and heaved. Miroku held his hair back, talking to him all the while.

Inuyasha finished and rinsed out his mouth. They all helped him back to the bed, Kagome sitting on the side and stroking his hair.

"If I don't remember this, remind me to thank you.

"You'll probably remember" Miroku said.

"That's a bad thing. I don't want to. I feel violated.

"Why?" Inuyasha opened his eyes and threw surreptitious glances at the girls. He motioned Miroku over and spoke in a very audible whisper, "She grabbed me. It wasn't pleasant.

"The hot chick?

"No, the other one. Fog. The hot chickÉCalieÉshe'll have some bruises on her neck on the morningÉ" Inuyasha chuckled, Sango rolled her eyes and Miroku took it all in with a face devoid of any emotion. Kagome frowned. Sango leaned over and whispered in her ear. "He gave her hickies.

"Oh.

"Can I go to sleep now?

Miroku nodded. "Yeah, go to sleep. I am too. Sango, you mindÉ?" Sango blinked a moment before she got the hint and nodded, glancing at Kagome, who was once again stroking Inuyasha's hair. The two left for their own room.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. "K'gome.

"Hmm?

"You're really pretty." Kagome started. "Wish you had been there tonight." Inuyasha seemed about to say something else, but instead closed his eyes and passed out. Kagome sighed and leaned over, kissing him on the temple. She got up and dragged the couch over by the bed, curling up on it, pulling a spare blanket around her.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha.


	2. AN

A/N: Okay, so I know FF.Net had banned this, but I couldn't resist. You guys should really read my bioAnywho, I have explanations for my one shots.

__

The Piano, The Closet and _Drunk_ are all in the same universe, but not is the same time. It doesn't really matter which you read first.

__

Dance is a teaser for the untitled fic I'm planning, the one with shifters and lifemates.

__

Fightwell, I'm not sure about it yet. I don't know which story it fits into. Or even if there is one. It may spur a whole other story, who knows?

Geha: I figure that if Hollywood can get away with cursing in a pg-13 movies, then I can too.

Mistress Nika: I'm glad you liked them all. Especially _Dance_. I nearly fell out of my chair laughing at your review

Chibi Horsewoman: I _did_ fall out of my chair laughing at your review for _Drunk_.

Nurisma: I have no clue. One of my friends got drunk, and she said whatever she had tasted like lemons. shrug

VioletRose4: I know there's really no plot. It's just a teaser

Esgalvilyaiel: Heh heh. This isn't even the beginning. It's somewhere in the middle.

Side note, everyone should go read _Demon Blood_ by Jezunya. Really. Seriously. Go. _Now._


End file.
